


The Other Box

by Flames_of_Azure



Series: The Other Box [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flames_of_Azure/pseuds/Flames_of_Azure
Summary: Spirited away to another world our favorite ninja must adapt to this new world. He finds that he is connected to the Miraculous users in a unique way, making him a part of their future. Watch as he deals with Akumas and the problems of the other, more ancient box, the Corrupted...all while dealing with new teenage problems. NarutoXChloe
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois - Relationship, Naruto Uzumaki - Relationship
Series: The Other Box [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721437
Kudos: 12





	The Other Box

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, call me Azure. I am usually on ff.net, but a friend recommended I put stuff on here as well. Why not. Now, with this virus causing all sorts of issues, I figure I would write again. Help stave off that boredom. Lost focus a couple of years ago, but I am giving this a try again. My muse is back! 
> 
> Now, I will say that this will be a Naruto/Chloe fic. I figure i would have my version of Naruto help her out while at the same time, helping out his own issues. After, with the way that Chloe went in the show, I figure the creators would have to employ some Zuko level redemption...I think.
> 
> Stay safe and enjoy.

**XXXX-A Dark Welcome-XXXX**

A spiky, almost urchin-like, blond-haired, blue-eyed boy breathed heavily as he leaned against the ally wall he found himself in. He felt like he was in so much pain. He felt weaker somehow and he was sweating heavily.

Luckily, no one would really see it in the clothes he was wearing. Which consisted of a black shirt, blue ninja-style pants, with the typical blue ninja sandals. On his right thigh and left hip, he wore kunai and shuriken holders respectively. A necklace was around his neck that he had won in a bet. A simple string with a bluish-green gem hanging from it. Over, that he wore a worn down tan cloak that coved the bottom of his face with its high collar and a hood. However, if he bothered to look in a nearby puddle; he would see the biggest reason for his weak body. The whisker marks that usually were defined on his cheeks were gone, signifying something inside himself was gone.

As he made his way out of the ally, he tried to remember what led to his current predicament. Flashes of memory crossed his hazy mind and it hurt, but he was remembering. A small red creature hovered above him and shook its head as it kept watch over the boy.

First of all, he remembered that his name was Naruto Uzumaki, a former ninja of the Hidden Leaf village. However, many things had changed for him since the death of his grandfather figure. One being the scroll he clutched in his hand. The old Hokage had given it to him and told him to only read it once he died. The Hokage wanted to tell him about his parents and what they left for him. But there was never any time as he had waited too long. After learning about the secrets of his family, Naruto had become jaded towards his village as the old man couldn't stop a plot that would force him in submission, like an obedient dog. Seems that some guy named Danzo wanted him for his power, but the Hokage had blocked him from taking the blond as a baby to be the perfect soldier. So Danzo used the people of the village to shun Naruto to the point he craved their attention in any way. Then as his career as a ninja would progress, they would slowly start to 'accept' him.

Danzo wanted him to be loyal to the village if he couldn't have him in his Root program that was ordered to be disbanded, but of course, he didn't. Who else would carry out the dark missions to make sure his village was at the top, the warmonger that he was.

Naruto grew to hate the village after that, but he kept his idiot mask on his face, never letting him know he knew what was going on. To him, he just felt that they would never accept him and continue to hate him even though he was supposed to be seen as a hero for what his father had done. He was the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed fox, which would have nearly destroyed the village if his father hadn't sealed it inside him. He kept the beast at bay and all they did was fear him and that led to the hate he had to endure.

That led to the memory of him finally having the chance to leave. The day he and a few others were sent to retrieve his teammate, Sasuke Uchiha, who had abandoned the village for his need for power. Power enough to kill the man who killed his family, his own brother. And when the blond finally caught up with him at the Valley of the End, Sasuke did something that changed his life. He asked a simple question. He asked why he stayed in a village that hated his guts. Sasuke was no fool, he saw what happened to his former teammate.

At that, Naruto dropped the mask of the happy go lucky idiot, confirming to Sasuke that he was putting up a front. There was no way that the blond was that much of an idiot. So, Sasuke convinced him to leave as well. Let the Last Uchiha search for the power he so desperately thought he needed and let one of the last Uzumaki search for a place to belong.

And Naruto accepted, but neither boy was stupid in this escape. They staged a fight that happened there where Sasuke got away and Naruto was 'washed away' in the river below. It was only luck that it had started to rain shortly after they left, covering their scent from any ninja hounds that their teacher, Kakashi Hatake, would summon.

With his newfound freedom, Naruto traveled around. First, he just went to a bunch of small villages that had festivals going on and trained on the side, then he went back to the spot of his first C-ranked mission that had gone sideways to the point it turned into an A-ranked mission. Upon walking on the grand bridge that was constructed for its freedom from a Tyrant, Naruto saw a simple banner and nearly cried at what they decided to name the bridge.

The Great Naruto Bridge. Never in his wildest dreams did he think those people would see him as a hero enough to name this massive bridge after him. He learned how much he meant to them as he walked the now lively streets of the Wave Village. It was nice seeing it this way compared to the hope deprived place it was under Gato's forced rule. The taste of freedom and people actually liking him cemented his decision to leave Konoha for good and it put a giant smile on his face. That smile widened when he visited Tazuna, the Bridge Builder's house. That was the mission, to protect him and his family long enough that he completed his bridge to freedom.

They, of course, greeted him like he was their family and he explained his situation and that he would most likely not be staying long and they understood, even though Inari, Tazuna's grandson, just want him to live with them. On his way out, he visited the graves of old enemies turned friends. The graves of Zabuza Momochi and Haku Yuki. When he was about to leave them, the wind picked up, knocking the Hunter Nin mask that Haku used to wear off his cross. As he picked up the mask, he felt something. A feeling that told him to keep the mask and take Zabuza's massive blade that was stuck in the ground behind his cross. That they would keep him safe. Nodding to himself, he put the mask on and hefted the Executioner's Blade out of the ground before he sealed away with his things that he had been smart enough to take with him on his last mission.

After that, he traveled to the gambling town he found Tsunade in and gambled some of his parents' fortune on many of the casinos in Tanzuku. He odd luck with gambling once again working in his favor as he nearly cleaned out half the town before making his escape, not wanting to attract too much attention.

Finally, he got on a boat and made his way back to the Land of Snow and Spring, another place he had a hand in saving. Once there, he had asked the former famous actor now ruler, Koyuki Kazahana, if he could stay there and lay low for a while, he would even work for her if needed. After explaining his situation to her, she, of course, let her little hero stay there. While there, he helped her scientists put back together one of the generators he broke back in the day by blasting her warlord Uncle into it with his Rasengan.

This is what led him to his current predicament. His residual chakra there reacted with the generators, giving him the shock of his life once they were activated and in a flash of rainbow light, he was gone from his world to this new place. He knew he was in another world because he had been semi conscience in the space between and the beast within told him to brace himself for changes that were out of their control.

So as he neared the end of the alley, he was finally starting to get his strength back. The small red creature noticed this and flew into his cloak without a sound and without the blond boy feeling anything. The renewed strength was enough that he didn't need the wall for support, but he soon wished he had as the breathtaking view came into eyesight.

Everywhere he looked, there was something new. New buildings with unique designs with that huge metal tower in the distance with four legs being one of the more significant buildings. Then there was the area around him. It looked to be some sort of fancy shopping district if all the fancy clothed people were any indication. Then there were strange devices that most of them had in their hands and the strange horseless carriages that people could somehow use. Wait, was that a train in the distance, the one like in the Land of Snow and Spring? This place just had to be more advanced somehow!

That is when panic started to set in as he clutched his clothes in the area of his heart. He was an unknown to these people in this truly unknown world. One look at the signs around him showed strange symbols he couldn't read…wait…his vision slowly changed to where he could read them. What the hell was going on with him?! But the good thing was he was still not in Konoha. The bad thing was he was NO LONGER IN THE ELEMENTAL NATIONS! WHAT THE HELL WAS HE GOING TO DO!?

He was so inward with his panic that he never noticed that he ran into someone and he fell down. "Ugh, watch where you are going, you peasant!" A voice said, making Naruto look up at the person speaking.

There were two girls, the one that spoke was a young girl that was around his age. She was a slender teenage girl of medium height. She had light ocean blue eyes and light honey blonde hair. Her blond hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. While he admitted that she was very pretty, she noticed a lot of makeup for one so young, not even Ino wore that much. She had light blue eye-shadow, nude lipstick, and a light peach-colored blush. For accessories, she had a gold chain necklace, with a gold sphere charm, and white-rimmed sunglasses on her head. She wore a yellow long-sleeved jacket over a white shirt with black stripes around the waist. The rest of her outfit included white jean capris with a belt that has diamond-shaped studs and white dress shoes with black lining and soles. Oh, she was defiantly some rich kid, like the Daiymos' kids of his world. She sounded like them too.

The other girl was a short slender teenage girl with chin-length orange hair that was styled in a bob cut, sea-green eyes and light pink lipstick. This girl wore a white hairband and glasses with a pale brown and gray rim. She had a purple and blue argyle vest, and underneath that, a white long-sleeved dress shirt with a gray bow tied to the collar. She had bright blue shorts with a brown belt, black leggings with a dark blue argyle pattern, bright blue socks, and white sneakers with black soles. In contrast to the blond girl, she seemed meek and stuck to the other girl like she was her protection.

"Sorry about that." Naruto replied nervously as he got back up.

The blond girl merely scoffed at him. "Whatever, what are you, some kind of wandering hobo?"

The orange-haired girl squeaked with her eyes darting around the area nervously. "Oh, careful Chloe, this boy looks highly agitated. Hawkmoth hasn't Akumatized anyone today, you don't want to push him too far like you do with everyone else."

"Ugh, whatever Sabrina! Ladybug and Cat Noir will take care of it like they always do. Besides this boy needs to understand that we don't need wandering hobos in Paris!" the now identified Chloe sharply turned back to Naruto and haughtily said, "People like you are not welcome here. I am sure I can get my daddy to force you out! This is so ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! You have ruined my shopping day!"

Oh...she was defiantly the daughter someone important here and what was worse, she was a total stuck up brat! But what the hell was a Hawk Moth and how the hell did he possess people with evil spirits?! How the hell was a cat and freaking ladybug going to help with that?! Oh the panic was back and now utter confusion was setting in. At least he now knew that this place was called Paris…but that was all he truly knew!

Neither party ever saw a black butterfly with purple highlights hovering right above them.

XXX

The shield of a window with an intricate butterfly design opened up, letting in light to a large empty room where a lone man stood somehow menacingly with butterflies flying all around him. He wore a dark purple dress shirt with a black butterfly-shaped lapel, the butterfly brooch on the center of the collar, and black dress pants. Over the majority of his face and neck, he wore a silver mask. Finally, he had a dark indigo cane.

"Ah, such powerful negative emotions! It is as if they materialized out of thin air but how? No matter," The mysterious man held out a hand, letting a butterfly land in his palm before he enclosed it with another hand, black energy showing through. He released the black bug and it fluttered to the hole in the window. "We will lend a hand to this wayward soul. Find him my little Akuma and Evilize him!"

XXX

"THERE IT IS!" Sabrina screamed as she pointed upward. Chloe's eyes widened as she subconsciously tried to shield her only friend with her arm as they slowly started to back away.

Seeing the blond girl's reaction to danger, Naruto thought that maybe she wasn't that bad if she was trying to protect her friend. Turning around so quickly that his cloak opened and set himself in a ready stance, he wondered what this Akuma would be, but he was not expecting it to be a small black butterfly. "Seriously, you people are afraid of a butterfly." He deadpanned as he noticed a lot of the other people nearby were also running away and a siren in the distance was shouting about an Akuma alert. He reached up to try and let the bug land on his hand. "I was expecting some scary-looking ghost, not a cute little black butterfly."

"I would run if I were you." Chloe said seriously, but she was too late in her warning. The butterfly flew past the boy's outstretched and merged with the boy's blue-green crystal necklace.

"What the-" Naruto muttered out before he started to hear a voice in his head as a purplish pink butterfly symbol appeared over his face, more specifically his eyes.

_**"Ah, so now that we are officially acquainted stranger, I am Hawk Moth. I can help you navigate this new strange land that you find yourself in; the only thing I ask in return is that you bring me the Miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir!"**_ Hawk Moth declared within his mind.

Said items then appeared in his mind and Naruto's eye twitched. "Seriously? You are the guy these people are afraid of here and you want jewelry? Are you some Yamanaka knockoff?" He said aloud in anger as he held his head. The feeling of talking to someone in his head that was not the Kyuubi was starting to freak him out.

This action made Chloe stop in her tracks and gawk at the newcomer. This guy actually questioned Hawk Moth and thought this whole thing was ridiculous! Was…was he resisting? Was that even possible? Wait, what even was a Yamanaka? She shook her head, grabbed her friend, and ducked into a nearby clothing store. Looking through the window, she was determined to see this fight through. Something about it called to her.

Before either Hawk Moth or Naruto could talk any further, Naruto felt a pulse rock through him as one of his eyes changed color. The white of his eye went pure black while his iris went a deep red with no pupil. Naruto's voice came out distorted, **"We would love to help you find simple pieces of jewelry that are obviously more than they appear, but please let me take control of this fool's body!"**

Hawk Moth paused for a second. This was new. Someone was resisting and it seemed that there was another personality in his boy. Very intriguing, he always wanted to see how his powers worked with personality disorders. **_"Proceed Darkside, I shall give you the power of shadows and darkness!"_**

**"Thou art I and I art thou. I come from the sea of your soul. I am your fear, your regrets, your unbridled hatred, all the pain from that pathetic village you kept locked deep down inside. I AM DARKSIDE!"** A pulse of force came from Naruto as he stared at the sky with a crazed look in his dual-colored eyes. Darkness seeped from the blond boy and it pooled in the air above him. The shape it took was almost like an exact copy of himself but the rest just seemed to be…inhuman. It gained feral fox-like features and nine swishing tails. And the eyes were that haunting red on black. The creature now stared at that original and a smile cracked its way onto its face, the glowing white jagged teeth giving off an intimidation factor. **"Your dark side to be exact!"**

With that statement, it quickly sucker-punched Naruto down the street. The ninja grunted as he unsealed the Executioner's Blade, stabbing it into the ground to right himself, tearing up the ground as he went. As he got back up, he put Haku's mask on and put his scroll in his pocket, ready for battle.

Now, this was interesting and completely unexpected to Hawk Moth as he watched through Darkside's eyes. This boy's darkness was able to completely separate from him and be its own entity! Not only that, but it seemed that this boy was able to fight back! Just want had he created?

XXX

As soon as there was an Akuma alert, you better believe that the local news channel was on the scene in a heartbeat! In separate locations, two teens were watching the live news on their phones.

_"Don't be bemused, it's just the news! This is Nadja Chamack reporting to you live on another Akuma attack, but this one seems way different this time around!"_ The news reporter stated in confusion. The reporter, Nadja, pale skin, brown eyes, small pink lips, and vibrant, short, fuchsia hair. She wore a cuffed indigo blazer with a purple button and lining. Underneath, she wore a violet blouse. Around her neck, she has a gold chain necklace with a pale green five-petaled flower charm. She also had a white watch on her right wrist, white jeans, and red shoes. _"If you can believe it, this creature has sprung FROM the latest Akuma victim. But the young man seems to be fighting back with a…huge sword nearly twice his size. This is really unbelievable!"_

_-Marinette's Room-_

"Be careful Marinette, I sense a familiar but old power coming from that fight." A high pitched voice said as she tried to warn her chosen but she sounded…hopeful? The voice belonged to a small red humanoid creature with black spots, two antennas that draped on the sides of her head, and a short spiky tail. This was the Kwami of Creation, connected to the Ladybug Miraculous.

The girl she was addressing, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, nodded. "Thank you Tikki, but either way, this guy needs help." Marinette was a half French and half Chinese slender teenage girl of average height with medium-length very dark blue hair that was tied back in two pigtails. She had bluebell colored eyes and light freckles on both sides and the bridge of her nose.

Marinette wore a dark gray blazer with rolled-up sleeves; the inside of the blazer was lined in white with pink polka dots and it had black trimming. Underneath, she wore a white t-shirt with black stitching and a flower design below the collar. The design itself had pink flowers and black leaves. She wore pink rolled up jeans and pink ballet flats with dark red soles. She had eyeliner around her eyes and black earrings that were hidden by some of her hair. She even had a light pink purse with a thin black strap over her right shoulder.

"Tikki, spots on!" she declared as the creature flew into her earrings, shifting the color to red with black dots.

_-Adrien's room-_

"Huh, that's new. The victim fighting the Akuma," said an uninterested voice. The voice belonged to another Kwami called Plagg. He was a small cat-like creature and he was munching on cheese with a stinky order.

The boy who he was addressing was Adrien Agreste, who was a fair-skinned slender teenage boy with brushed-back blond hair that is swept to the right, emerald green eyes, and had a rosy tint on his cheeks, nose, and the tips of his ears.

He wore a white button-down shirt with an upturned collar and sleeves rolled up above his elbow but he kept the shirt open. Underneath, he wore a black shirt with five horizontal stripes around the chest which are colored, from top to bottom, yellow, olive green, bright green, dark green, and periwinkle. He wore blue jeans and orange sneakers with white laces and a logo of a black butterfly in a circle on the sides. Finally, he had a silver ring on his right-hand ring finger.

"Well, whoever he is, he's got guts and that huge sword is awesome. Kind of reminds me of one of my favorite video game characters. Let's help him. Plagg, claws out!"

"No! I wasn't done with my camembert" Plagg bemoaned his uneaten cheese as he was sucked into the silver ring, turning it black with a glowing green paw print on it.

XXX

"So, is this you finally making good on your threat to kill me fox!?" Naruto growled as he blocked a barrage of kunai made out of darkness.

**"You really don't know?"** Darkside asked curiously as he enlarged his hands. **"Entering this world, the Kyuubi was ripped from us! That is why we were weak at first and you will die without its power. If I beat you, I will finally be in control!"**

"You won't die in this world, just figure out a way to tame your darkness." A small voice whispered in Naruto's ear, but when he looked for it, there was nothing there.

"I really am going crazy," Naruto said as he shook his head. "I am in another world fighting myself and I hear voices. Terrific, but I could always use more of me. **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** "

Ten clones popped into existence but were swiftly taken out as Darkside slammed both oversized hands down on them. **"Did you really think that would work? We may have learned new tricks and jutsu when we left, but I won't let you use any of them. They won't work!"**

"Then how about he has help?!" shouted a female voice as a…yo yo hit Darkside in the face and a silver baton was sent to the stomach, knocking him back.

Naruto had saved himself by going underground with the head hunter Jutsu he had learned behind Kakashi's back, but when he resurfaced, he didn't think he was going to have help. From a couple of teens in costumes. Well, most ninjas had their own look, so he had seen weirder. Like Lee and Guy.

Speaking of skin-tight suits, both of these heroes wore them and he had to admit, that wore them way better than Lee and Guy, that was for sure. But they didn't leave much to the imagination.

The boy wore a textured black skin-tight catsuit with metal details. He had matching gloves that have claws on the fingertips and boots with a hidden wedge, silver toes, and paw-shaped treads. He had a golden bell on his neck, connected to a zipper on the front of his costume, and a long belt that wrapped around his waist and hung out from the back like a tail. He wore black cat ears and a black mask around his eyes. Somehow, the mask messed with his eyes, making them actual green cat-like eyes. He was the owner of the silver staff. Finally, he wore a certain black ring.

The girl wore a red skintight bodysuit covered in black spots and with a black collar. On her face was a red mask with five black spots that were in a symmetrical design and the waterlines of her eyes were colored black. The red ribbons that held her hair down looked like antennas in away. She was the owner of red and black yo-yo and she had ladybug style earrings.

Raising as eyebrow as he walked towards the newcomers while his dark side recovered, he said, "Judging by the way you are dressed, I am guessing that you two are Ladybug and Cat Noir that the Chloe girl mentioned when we…bumped into each other."

"Chloe?!" Ladybug asked exasperated, knowing what person he was talking about without it having to be explained to her.

"Well, I guess I can't say I am surprised that she is the cause of another problem." Cat Noir said sadly. "Don't be too angry with her, she was not always that bad."

"I'll have to take your word at that." Shrugged Naruto. "Not the first time I have had a run-in with a rich person."

**"DON'T IGNORE ME!"** The blond's dark side roared as he tackled him away from the two heroes.

XXX

Another Naruto popped into existence between them. "So I am sure you have questions, but the short version is that boss just arrived in Paris and got hit with an evil butterfly of all things. Boss resisted and now he has to deal with an evil version of himself that somehow split."

"Man, first day in Paris and you have the un-fur-tunant luck to be Akumatized first thing." The cat-themed hero chuckled nervously, a little put off that this guy made a clone of himself.

"Focus kitty!" Ladybug said sharply. "How can we help Deakumatize you? This is not a situation we normally deal with."

"How does it normally go?" The clone asked.

"Well, we fight the Akuma until we find the object that the Akuma hides in, break it, and then everything goes back to normal." Ladybug answered, "But again we have never seen an Akumatized victim split like this."

"I see. Then I am sure boss will think of something." The clone said as he looked at the original's necklace before he smirked at the heroes. "So I assume you two have great teamwork, think you expand that to boss and work with on the fly plans?"

"That sounds no different than normal, we can handle that," Ladybug replied confidently with a smirk.

"Awesome." The clone replied before poofing out of existence, leaving the two local heroes confused at how the newcomer was doing all this.

"Ready for this kitty?" Ladybug asked of her teammate.

"Always My Lady, after you." Cat noir replied with a flirtatious bow, making the girl roll her eyes before going to help Naruto.

XXX

Naruto kicked his dark side off him before he took in a deep breath and, **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"** A massive gust of wind blasted Darkside back and he went flying. "How's that for having the wind knocked out of you!"

**"Oh please, you don't stand a shadow of a chance against my new power!** " Darkside growled as he rushed the blond and they exchanged punches and kicks like they were in sync. Darkside smirked as another version of him grew out of his back. That new version created a giant mallet out of the darkness and slammed it into Naruto's side, blasting him away.

His trajectory was where a certain blond and her friend had ducked into. He even thought he heard them scream as he went flying through the window and into some clothing racks, his giant sword having gone flying before coming down and embedding itself into the ground right outside the nearby door.

"Aloe Darkness my old friend." Cat Noir said from next to Darkside, who just looked at him oddly. "That was Cawl-ful what you did to yourself just now."

" **Seriously** …" Darkside deadpanned before he enlarged his fist again and smacked Cat Noir into the air. Ladybug swung in with her yo-yo and caught him before they both landed on the building Naruto had crashed through. " **I am getting sick of all these annoying puns.** "

"Then you should give up and let the light in." Ladybug shot back with a smirk.

Her partner gawked at her before smirking himself. "You do have a sense of humor!"

" **UGH! NEVER! In fact, I have a better plan!** " Darkside roared as he stomped the ground, causing a pulse to resonate through everything.

XXX

"Get up you super hobo! You have to help Ladybug and Cat Noir beat yourself!" was the first thing Naruto heard from the loud girl as he regained consciousness. Chloe was angry, but not at the blond in front of her. This time, it was herself. She actually felt bad that she got someone Akumatized again. Not that she would admit that to anyone. As she watched her fellow blond get back up, she saw that his mask had cracked and that crack was getting bigger. She saw it fall apart to reveal the boy's face full this time as the collar had been torn a bit and she blushed. He was kind of cute…for a hobo.

"I am working on it," Naruto grunted as he got back up and looked at the two girls staring at him and then to the mask pieces on the floor and gained a sad look. "Sorry Haku." He muttered. "Are you two alright? I didn't hit you on my way in, did I?"

"You are worried about us?" Sabrina asked surprised.

"Yeah, I got you Akumatized, I thought you would be mad." Chloe stated.

Naruto shrugged as started walking to the door, "There are worse things that have happened to me, besides, I like to give everyone I meet a chance. Maybe too many sometimes."

That made Chloe widened her eyes. He was that forgiving? No one else was that forgiving except her rival. "Wait, how are you going to beat yourself….ugh that sounds so ridiculous, utterly ridiculous."

"Beats me," Naruto replied with a chuckle at his own joke as he pulled his hood over his head and walked out of the store. "I am taking this one step at a time. That's all you can do with yourself sometimes. Maybe I will be better for it after this."

"Chloe…couldn't he pass as Adrian's brother? They almost look similar, except the eyes." Sabrina asked.

"Maybe." The blond replied, thinking of what Naruto said as she picked up the pieces of his mask. Taking steps to better yourself. She didn't like to admit it, but she was starting to see that her attitude and actions were seriously starting to isolate her more and more. Sabrina was really her own friend and she put up with so much from her. It was even isolating her best friend as well. Could she change? And how? Maybe if she ever saw this boy after this, she would see if he could help.

XXX

Naruto walked out of the store and grabbed his sword before he saw Ladybug and Cat Noir jump down and attack his dark side with their respective weapons. Seriously though, Tenten would be so excited to see a freaking yo-yo be used as a weapon.

Darkside wiped his head towards his original when he felt that pang of regret resonate between them and smiled his crazed smile before he tried to rush Naruto, only for that yo-yo to tightly wrap itself around him in a trap. "Cat Noir!" She called as she spun in place, launching the entity towards him.

"I got it, catter up new guy!" The cat-themed hero shouted as he smacked the entity towards Naruto.

Said blond just smirked before he swung his sword and sliced the entity down the middle from head to toe. However, his dark side just laughed as it echoed all around them. **"Nice play there but I am you. You should know can't really die, not as I am now. I AM THE DARKNESS!** " As this yelled that, his body halves pooled into itself before rising up into the air between all three of them. That pulse rocked the area again and all the shadows from all round them shot towards the ball of darkness, even their own shadows.

"Ugh, I should have expected something like this." Naruto grumbled. "Either of you got any ideas?"

"Well, I could try and see what I get." Ladybug replied as she tossed her yo-yo into the air. **"LUCKY CHARM!"** A bright red light flashed and a small doubled sided mirror dropped in her hand.

"A mirror? What are we supposed to reflect on it? Other than my natural cat-tacular looks." Cat Noir chuckled nervously and Naruto frowned in thought as Ladybug also tried to think of a solution by looking around, but the only things lighting up in her mind were Naruto and his dark side.

**"AH HAHAHA! WHAT A JOKE!"** The giant ball of darkness boomed in laughter before it started taking another shape, that of a gigantic fox head. The Kyuubi's to be exact, trying to intimidate them. **"YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO REFLECT ON YOUR PAST AS YOUR FUTURE DEVOURS YOU!"**

"Enough of this nonsense," Naruto grunted in annoyance as he held out his hand and a ball of violently swirling energy formed in it. What he didn't know was that there was a side effect of the rainbow variety. It would seem that those generators from Snow and Spring Country had not only displaced him but also mess with his chakra. Jumping toward the entity of pure darkness, he slammed the ball into it. **"RASENGAN!"**

The end result was for the darkness to twist in on itself before it exploded everywhere and landed in places that there shouldn't even be a shadow. Some of it pooled and shifted back into Darkside, but he was heavily panting as he glared at Naruto. He wasn't expecting that to actually work, but it did and he felt weakened somehow.

His thoughts were interrupted when another voice entered his mind and Hawk Moth's symbol reappeared over his eyes. "What are you doing!? Hurry up beat your light side and take their miraculous! I will take your powers away if you can't handle it!"

Darkside's face became twisted in anger and desperation as he resisted as best he could. **"HOW DARE YOU! I won't let you take my existence away! I won't let you or anyone else control or hurt me ever again!"**

Naruto's expression softened at hearing his dark side's declaration. His gaze shifted to Ladybug as that declaration shocked her. Then to the mirror in her hands and he saw his reflection. He saw the solution and it appeared so did she as she nodded to him. Sighing in depression, the boy relaxed his stance as he started walking towards his dark side while stabbing his blade into the ground. "And they won't, not anymore." He said with a sad smile, the only thing that was seen by the others underneath the hood.

**"What? Get away from me!"**

Naruto caught the darkness in a hug and it struggled to get away. "We don't have to fight anymore. You're right, you are what I kept locked away for so long. I accept you."

**"B-but, I don't want to disappear…"** Darkside said lowly as tears ran down his face.

"It is ok, you are me, remember, we will be ok. We will work on our problems…together." Naruto replied softly. Darkside signed as he let himself relax as he disappeared into his original, his eyes once again taking their dual colors. Naruto smiled sadly as he took his necklace off and held it in front of Cat Noir. "Considering that Ladybug had some sort of power of creation, logic would dictate that you are her opposite in every way. I am ready Cat." As he said this, he heard Hawk Moth screaming in his mind to stop and take their jewelry again, making him wince.

_It was on him the entire time?!_

Cat Noir stared at his fellow blond in shock for a moment, gaining a new respect for him. The guy wanted to face his darkness. Nodding, he activated his **Cataclysm** and touched the necklace, watching as it disintegrated. The black butterfly reappeared and tried to flutter away.

Ladybug smiled before she caught the black butterfly in her yoyo to de-evilize it and released a white butterfly as a result. Then another odd thing happened in Naruto's opinion. She threw the mirror into the air and it burst into a swarm of ladybugs, fixing everything, including his necklace. She then turned back to the new blond and held out her fist.

"Come on new guy."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at first before just going along with it and the three met their fists in the middle. "Pound it!"

"Man Cloud, that was a Pur-fectly fun time." Cat Noir said excitedly.

"Cloud?"

"Yeah, you look like someone from a video game I play. So, what now?" Cat Noir asked, watching as Naruto reclaimed his massive blade.

"Will we see you again?" Ladybug asked as their miraculous beeped on them, signifying how much time they had left before they lost their power for a bit.

As Naruto sealed his sword away, he held his necklace in confusion with a small smile. He turned his head to see Chloe and Sabrina coming out of the repaired clothing store. His smile became serene as he turned back to the two heroes. "Yeah, we'll be in touch." He said as he held a hand sign and disappeared in a swirl of wind.

"Well, whoever our new fur-end is, he's certainly got style." The blond cat-themed hero whistled in appreciation.

"Right, I just hope he is a future ally instead of another problem." The ladybug themed hero replied seriously before her earrings beeped again. "Gotta go, later kitty. Bug out!" She called as she used her yo-yo to swing away.

The blond cat chuckled sadly to himself, "Right, can't reveal our identities to each other yet." He then took his silver baton and extended it to launch himself away.

The only people left in the area were Chloe, Sabrina, and the local news crew that was packing up and leaving in their van. Seeing how Naruto seemed to accept his darkness like that and then vow to change, it got Chloe thinking again as she held the pieces of his broken mask. _Could I change too? Only time would tell._ "Come on Sabrina, I don't want to shop today." She said, making the orange-haired girl look at her in shock.

XXX

A little while later, Naruto found himself on top of a rather large building in a busy area of this huge village. Could it even be classified as a village anymore? He figured the best way to learn about the world he was in was to read about it in the local library, a place called the Bibliotheque Nationale de France. Jumping into the alley next to it, he used his transformation jutsu to shift his clothes to an orange shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. No one but Chloe and Sabrina fully saw his face and they weren't around, so he felt he was safe.

Walking to the entrance, he was greeted by a short older man that stood in his way. He was of Chinese descent, but Naruto didn't know that and had brown eyes with a grey mustache and goatee. He wore a red Hawaiian shirt with a white hibiscus flower pattern, tan capri pants, dark brown shoes. Finally, he had a green bracelet on his right wrist with a turtle design.

He smiled kindly at the blond and said, "Hello young man, we have much to discuss."

**XXXX**


End file.
